icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sylvain Côté
Canadian | nationality_2 = | birth_date = | birth_place = Quebec City, QC, CAN | death_date = | death_place = | draft = 11th overall | draft_year = 1984 | draft_team = Hartford Whalers | wha_draft = | wha_draft_year = | wha_draft_team = | career_start = 1982 | career_end = 2003 | halloffame = | website = }} Sylvain Côté (born January 19, 1966 in Quebec City, Quebec) is a former professional ice hockey player who spent 19 seasons in the NHL, the majority of them with the Washington Capitals. He also played for the Hartford Whalers, Toronto Maple Leafs, Chicago Blackhawks and Dallas Stars. He was a member of the 2000 Dallas team that went to the Stanley Cup Finals that season. He was originally selected by Hartford Whalers in the first round (#11 overall) of the 1984 NHL Entry Draft. Career statistics --- Regular season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1982-83 Quebec Remparts QMJHL 66 10 24 34 50 -- -- -- -- -- 1983-84 Quebec Remparts QMJHL 66 15 50 65 89 5 1 1 2 0 1984-85 Hartford Whalers NHL 67 3 9 12 17 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Hartford Whalers NHL 2 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1985-86 Hull Olympiques QMJHL 26 10 33 43 14 13 6 28 34 22 1986-87 Binghamton Whalers AHL 12 2 4 6 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1986-87 Hartford Whalers NHL 67 2 8 10 20 2 0 2 2 2 1987-88 Hartford Whalers NHL 67 7 21 28 30 6 1 1 2 4 1988-89 Hartford Whalers NHL 78 8 9 17 49 3 0 1 1 4 1989-90 Hartford Whalers NHL 28 4 2 6 14 5 0 0 0 2 1990-91 Hartford Whalers NHL 73 7 12 19 17 6 0 2 2 2 1991-92 Washington Capitals NHL 78 11 29 40 31 7 1 2 3 4 1992-93 Washington Capitals NHL 77 21 29 50 34 6 1 1 2 4 1993-94 Washington Capitals NHL 84 16 35 51 66 9 1 8 9 6 1994-95 Washington Capitals NHL 47 5 14 19 53 7 1 3 4 2 1995-96 Washington Capitals NHL 81 5 33 38 40 6 2 0 2 12 1996-97 Washington Capitals NHL 57 6 18 24 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 12 3 6 9 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1997-98 Washington Capitals NHL 59 1 15 16 36 -- -- -- -- -- 1998-99 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 79 5 24 29 28 17 2 1 3 10 1999-00 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 45 6 18 24 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Toronto Maple Leafs NHL 3 0 1 1 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1999-00 Dallas Stars NHL 28 2 8 10 14 23 2 1 3 8 2000-01 Washington Capitals NHL 68 7 11 18 18 5 0 0 0 2 2001-02 Washington Capitals NHL 70 3 11 14 26 -- -- -- -- -- 2002-03 Washington Capitals NHL 1 0 0 0 4 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL totals 1171 122 313 435 545 102 11 22 33 62 Awards *Emile Bouchard Trophy (QMJHL top defenceman) 1995-96 *Guy Lafleur Trophy (QMJHL most valuable player) 1995-96 (shared with Luc Robitaille) External links *Dallas Stars bio * Category:Retired in 2003 Category:Born in 1966 Category:Binghamton Whalers players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Dallas Stars players Category:Hartford Whalers players Category:Hull Olympiques alumni Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:Quebec Remparts alumni Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Washington Capitals players